


loss and gain

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: kintsugi [12]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: “There’s one line that seems common. Ah, what was it again?” Diavolo rests his chin on a hand and meets Mammon’s eyes.“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”
Relationships: Diavolo/Briar, Diavolo/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon/Briar
Series: kintsugi [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	loss and gain

**Author's Note:**

> It's important that you know I hc Mammon as having four wings as an angel, otherwise this might not make sense

Diavolo has just emerged from a late night sleepover with Briar; that should be warning enough for what’s to come. Mammon smiles at the sight of the two of them sitting in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal between them. One massive bowl with two spoons inside, because Diavolo has declared that sharing food is the new romantic thing to do.

Briar is sleepy eyed as they spoon screamios into their mouth. Diavolo, in comparison, is wide awake.

“Good morning, little bird! It’s a shame you couldn’t join us last night.” He reels Mammon in by the waist to press a kiss to his temple.

It’s still flustering to be so easily manhandled. Even Lucifer has to try if Mammon puts up a fight.

“You wouldn’t have liked it,” Briar says around a yawn. “you would’ve cried.”

“I would not!”

They don’t argue, though the small smirk on their face is telling enough. Mammon huffs and squirms out of Diavolo’s hold. He rounds the table to begin making coffee. It’s not for him. It’s for Lucifer’s inevitable arrival.

“It was a most interesting plot line. I grow more and more enamored with human courting, they’re all so ridiculously complex. Their take on demon and angels is especially amusing.”

“I’m glad you had fun.”

Briar slides off of their stool and pushes Mammon into their place instead. He goes without arguement and picks up their discarded spoon. He can admit to being hungry.

“There’s one line that seems common. Ah, what was it again?” Diavolo rests his chin on a hand and meets Mammon’s eyes.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

It takes a second for the words to register, and longer for them to become an actual question in his head. Mammon’s spoon hits the edge of the bowl with a sharp sound.

Diavolo is still watching him with a half smile; still expectant.

Mammon glances over his shoulder as if to check on the wings currently hidden away.

Had it hurt to be torn apart and fused back together wrong?

Had it hurt waking up in a crater of torn skin and burnt feathers?

Had it hurt realizing that nothing could save his second pair of wings?

Diavolo’s smile fades. Mammon can see Briar making desperate cease and desist motions out from the corner of his eye.

“I lost a pair of wings, of course it hurt. What kinda stupid question is that?”

“Ah–”

“That’s a dumb thing to say to people ya wanna be with. Humans are weird.”

“It’s normally said to other humans, not–demons.” Briar steps forward to stroke Mammon’s hair. They shoot a glare at Diavolo, one that clearly demands he fix this.

“It was an insensitive joke.” Diavolo stands and rounds the table to come to Mammon’s side. “I can see that my belief that you would laugh was misguided.”

His hand cups Mammon’s cheek. The heat of him is remarkably similar to the scorching fire of his Fall, and yet this one is a comfort.

“I would give you back your wings if I could.”

Mammon lets out a long exhale. “Yeah, I know.”

Diavolo will give him anything he asks for, no matter how impossible.

It’s why he doesn’t ask in the first place.

A kiss is pressed to his forehead. “Will you forgive me, my love?”

Mammon flushes. “There was never anythin’ to forgive.”

Another kiss, from Briar this time. “That’s a yes, _my lord_.”

Diavolo’s laughter helps chase away the rotten core of his early memories of the Devildom.

He’s safe. He has his family. He has–more than that.

They’re worth the loss of his wings.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ apassintohell


End file.
